Whole heartED
by sgt.gorillaman
Summary: Secrets, everyone has them what will happen when Double-D's secret is brought to light AU EddxEddy


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

He nuzzled against her neck sniffing and running his lips lightly over her neck, she tried hard to protest and fight back, being the sports freak that Kevin was, he proved too strong to wrench from his grip no matter how hard she struggled, she tried to kick him but he used his own legs to block hers and spread them apart, leaving her little leverage to attempt another kick, Kevin then ran his hands over the figure that she tried to keep hidden for so long while grasping both her arms in the other hand, still she hadn't the strength enough to slip free, he pulled away from her neck and stared coldly at her as she stared back with a face darkened with fear combined with a shameful blush as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Who, the fuck were you tryin to fool Double dipshit?!"

"N-nobody really, j-j-just let me go please Kevin, please?"

"*Sniff sniff* ah, you know the smell of fear makes you sexy, Double-D"

Hearing those words jolted in jolted in Double-D making her struggle even more desperate to get free of her predator, but the only result was an amused look on Kevin's faces as he took at the sight of her squirming to get loose from his tight grip, her squirming and swaying also caused her c-cup breasts to bounce a little even though they were tied down, Kevin then ran his hand over her chest causing her to jolt again this time making her scream wildly at the top of her lungs which was met with only one reply, a fist straight in her stomach knocking the wind out of her and would have dropped her if it weren't for Kevin holding her up by her arms, as tears went into a freefall she could only choke out one word, or rather, name.

"*Cough, cough* E-Eddy."

"Eddy...Of all the people in the world why the fuck bring that assh-oh, oh I get it now you like that bastard, well even you should know he care for no one but himself—once he's done with you he'll kick you to the dirt, tch just goes to show that you're not as smart as you think you are."

Kevin had a slight annoyed tone in his voice as he looked her over taking in his prey like and animal. Elsewhere, Eddy and Ed franticly ran around the neighborhood looking for Double-D, they needed to talk, they REALLY needed to talk about what happened at school earlier that day which had to do with Double-d not getting any respect from Eddy for all the hard work he had done over the years, if only that was the WHOLEstory of what happened during the argument.

_**Flashback**_

Peach creek high 11:10am lunchroom; Ed, Double-D and Eddy are in line getting their food as they chit chat though not the most lighthearted conversation

"Will you please stop calling me that?"

"Why do you hate being called sock-head all of a sudden?"

"Because it's disrespectful, I never called you short-round before your growth spurt, did I?"

"Geez I'll stop callin you sock-head, take it easy."

"You really think that's all? You're so disrespectful to me, you always have been!"

"What the hell is with you?"

"I just want a little respect!"

"Seems more like you're acting like a whiny bitch to me!"

"A, wh-whiny b-A BITCH?"

"What, I'm just tell how I see it."

"Oh, ok well then let me tell how I see it, I see an egotistical self centered greedy jackass that doesn't show me any respect oh but I get to take credit when your bone headed plans blowup, but I look over it and you want to know why Eddy?; because I love you!"

"Uh…"

Double-Ds' raging eyes soon calmed down their soft tone again, only to later be replaced with surprise as he (she) looked around the lunchroom at all of the glares stares and points and giggles, then her eyes met blank wide eyed stares of Eddy who was still In shock, so much so that he didn't even notice any of the comments from anybody in the lunch room, he just sat there and continued to stare with a blank look almost like his soul left his body, making Double-D feel that much more uncomfortable.

"D-don't stare at me like that, I didn't mean it in that way I-I really didn't-."

Eddy sprang up and pinned Double-D to the wall, her feet dangling mere inches from the floor while giving her the coldest stare she'd ever seen from him, Ed was yelling for Eddy to stop and put Double-D down, he did so, or more like he threw her hard to the floor, he then walk over to Double-D though Ed stood in his way he pushed him aside and proceeded to pour milk on the poor girls head, Ed knocked the carton out of Eddies hand.

"That's enough Eddy!"

Eddy just stood there shooting cold stares at Double-D as she laid there not making eye contact with him.

"Get the fuck out of my sight, your dead weight."

Shocked by his words tears began to well up in Double-Ds' soft blues as she got up from the floor and ran out of the school and across the field where Kevin was standing behind a equipment shed smoking a blunt he had been saving to smoke during lunch, but before he could light it Double-D ran pass the shed not even noticing that Kevin was even there, but Kevin noticed the tears as Double-D ran by.

"Hmm_ (well well what do we have going on here?)_"

And with that thought, he put out the blunt and tucked it in the lining of his hat for later and began to follow Double-D across the field headed towards the woods where he was able to sneak up on Double-D and pin her to a nearby tree.

**End of flashback.**

The sound of a young man's voice can heard as he and a another young man run through the neighborhood shouting their friends name, running from door to door asking if they had seen them at anytime of the day, all with the same answer "no", they then doubled backed through the lane thinking that they might find their missing friend at the school somewhere, as they ran one of the young men misstepped turning the corner falling to the ground, he slowly got to his knees his bottom lip trembling pounding his fist on the ground cursing with no regard for who heard him.

"Eddy, are you ok?"

"…*Sniff* (fuck…fuck fuck fuck fuck!) yeah, Ed I'm fine."

"…..…Your mad about what you said to Double-D aren't you?"

"Huh? *sigh*heh there's no getting anything passed you these days is there lumpy?"

"We looked everywhere Eddy, I'm worried about Double-D."

"Yeah me to… (where's one place he likes to hang at) hmmmm."

"Uh, Eddy."

"Shhh I'm tryin to think Ed."

"But Eddy."

"Ed, shut up!"

"But the-"

*Crash!*

"Grrrrr-fucking trash can, and these fucking bugs! Bugs, heh if sockhead were here, he'd be all like, ooooo it's the rare anus muncher beetle."

"Double-D likes…bugs."

"Yeah, why didn't I think of it before? The woods has all kinds of bugs and shit, let's go Ed!"

Meanwhile, Double-Ds sobs and crys had long died into small whimpers as Kevin brushed against her still tied down chest, his breath caressing over her neck as he continued to nuzzle against her cheek and whisper obscenities in her ear, her new tears wetting the tracks of the old ones on her face.

"~Not as smart as you thought you were huh?~"

"~P-please.~"

"~First Imma take you then Imma make you mine, maybe I should even make you parade through the school naked and let everybody know your little secret that you've been hiding .~"

"~N-no, please don't.~"

"And why the fuck not huh, I been waiting a long time to bring your secret to the light you fucking piss me off with all the hiding and lying walking around thinking you have everybody fooled!"

"I-I-I-*sob*I'm sorry *sob*!"

"Stop your crying, you know what Imma take your sorry ass now."

"no, NO DON'T !"

"We aint gonna need this now."

As Kevin spoke those words, he took a knife and with a quick swipe split Double-Ds shirt and tie down straps up the middle, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs in turn screaming in Kevins ears, this gave her the chance to knee Kevin in the stomach and claw at his face, but Kevin was able to get a foot under her and kick her off against the tree stunning her on impact, he quickly got up pinning her to the tree by her neck rage in his eyes, blood running down his face.

"You…BITCH!"

He reared back his arm that held the knife tightly gripped in his hand and began to thrust it in an attempt to stab Double-D for her act of defiance against him, at that very same moment a swift fist swung around connecting with his right jaw sending him flying to the ground once again, Eddy turned around just in time to see Double-D fall to the ground with a knife in the chest, he ran to Double-Ds side, he knelt down to help give his friend some support, upon examination Double-Ds shirt was covering the wound and he needed to take a look at the damage, but Double-D started to fight him and push his hand away.

"Come on Double-D stop fighting so…I…can help…yo-."

Eddy froze as he stared his best friends chest, then slowly traced his line of sight along the curves of Double-Ds body, in too much pain to fight back Double-D could only look away in shame and tears formed in her eyes, she couldn't bare the idea of what Eddy might have been thinking at that moment as he continued to stare in silence only the faint sound of Eds voice calling out to Eddy, until.

"EDDY!"

"Wha-huh?"

"I asked if Double-D was ok!"

Eddy looked from his friend who had Kevin pinned down and looked back down at Double-D, who seems to have passed out, at least he hoped that was the case as he took off his shirt and carefully wrapped it around the knife while applying pressure to Double-Ds wound, fearing that removing the knife would only make it worse, turning to Ed he told him to take Kevin with him and find help, Ed threw an unconscious Kevin over his shoulder and ran towards the streets to look for someone anyone to help them.

Back where Eddy and Double-D were left, she finally came back around, looking over in Eddies direction she traced down his muscular arms only to her shameful dismay where she found them to be at causing her to want to thrash a flail about again but Eddy kept her still till she calmed down with the luck of not hurting her, for the rest of the moment he tried to strike up a conversation to keep Double-D awake while they waited for Ed to comeback with help, but didn't get much out of her.

"come on, Double-D talk to me."

"…"

"…*Sigh* look I'm sorry if I don't show you the respect that don't show you the respect that you deserve, and I'm sorry how I reacted today, I really didn't mean to hurt you I just thought you were trying to embarrass me, your right about me."

She then turned her head and faced him making a weak smile as she made eye contact he could tell that the lack of luster in her eyes she was fading, she had no real sense of where she was anymore, she raised her hand up she placed it on his tear stained cheek wiping away the fresh one that began to run down, her friends skin was surprisingly soft for someone like Eddy.

"~There's so much I want to tell you…Things I want you to know…Things you need to know I want to tell you now.~"

"We can talk about that later."

"~But how do I know I'll have you in my next dream?~"

"Wh-what?"

"I have to wake up soon, but I guess I have to go to sleep hear to wake up there, right?"

"No Double-D stay awake come, DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

In that very second two paramedics were by Double-Ds side as he was being pulled away by Ed who was accompanied by the police, but all he could do is stare at Double-D and hope that there was a chance to say sorry.

"Well Eddy your friend explained everything to us, uh do you need a ride home we'll make sure to tell your parents that you weren't dealing drugs again you, did stop, didn't you."

"Yes, and I'll walk come on Ed."

As they walked down the street Eddy could only feel nothing but guilt wreck his mind as the ambulance ran by them, he felt useless, confused, unsure of what to make of the situation, his memories of Double-D were pretty much shattered to bits, he didn't know exactly how to react to the whole thing, mad because of Double-Ds secret, because of not being able to stop his friend from being hurt, because just…because he was confused? As he mentally tried to make sense of it all he was soon interrupted by Eds voice.

"Eddy?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm confused, why was Kevin even there with Double-D?"

"("I look over it because I love you!") Ed, what I'm about to say…isn't gonna make sense to you at first but just listen ok?"

End of chapter 1

Writers notes: just trying something worked hard on this if there any grammer problems tell me…character profile: eddy age(in this story): 18 details: eddy has grown taller smarter (though still makes bad choices) thanks to his running from the neighborhood kids and the cops he's gotten quit fit though rather not do sports, was arrested for dealing drugs (got out on good behavior)


End file.
